


Love endures & love is kind

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: AU. Reverend Wolfe didn't realise how she would fall into the trap of the charms of local baker Serena McKinnie until they were hopelessly entangled





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bernie is a hot but shy Reverend  
> Serena has long hair. Is also a master baker

**May 2014**

‘She’s a witch.’

‘Sorry, what?’

Reverend Berenice Wolfe, wearer of pale pink coat and observer of person, didn’t come to this parish to deal with a witch. She came to do Christian works typical of her station. That was the deal. But she had a reputation for being fair and open minded and she was prepared to befriend the village witch. Just as well she didn’t believe in curses and spells because by the time everything had settled down, she could well believe she had been bewitched.

The day she met Serena McKinnie, her world turned upside down. Resident charmer and local baker, her shop was one of the 7 wonders of the village. St Elfriede’s church was another, where Reverend Wolfe reigned supreme. It made sense why she’d never seen Serena at her place of work, being one of the few who never crossed the threshold on a Sunday. It didn’t stop her from visiting the cemetery and taking a day every year to scrub down the gravestones, a simple act appreciated by only those who saw her. Bernie had gathered that Serena and her mother were relative newcomers, having joined village life 7 years ago. Serena’s father had been buried there years before and her daughter was all grown up and living in Bristol. Bernie took a liking to the woman with dark eyes and the tantalising laugh. Vulgar, Adrienne called it but Serena paid her mother no mind in the face of her disapproval.

The first time they’d met hadn’t been an auspicious one. Bernie had walked out of the newsagents and nearly ran into Serena arguing with some guy about his girlfriend. She started paying attention when he walked away upon informing Serena that he’d only dated her for a dare.

‘Should have made it a bet, then I would have earned some money off you’ he told her spitefully. Bernie gasped in horror at this disgusting behaviour and looked at his spurned date. She looked both stunned and vindictive and her dark eyes glittered dangerously.

‘Robbie!’ she called.

He stopped and turned around with a sneer.

‘On a scale of 1-10, how would your girlfriend react when she knows that you refer to her as your flatmate who does your housekeeping? Because you spent a lot of the night talking about her and I was bored out of my skull. How many ways do you think she can think of to exact revenge for screwing around behind her back?’

Robbie looked panicked and hurried back. But Serena wasn’t in the mood to appease him.

‘And what do you think she’ll say when she knows that you’ve had a better night with me than with her?’

‘She’ll never believe you.’

‘She will if I tell her what you said in your own words.’

‘You shut your mouth.’

‘You’ve changed your tune since last night.’

He was starting to sweat.

‘When were you going to tell me about your girlfriend, Robbie?’

‘How did you know?’

‘Connections. You really are a useless creature aren’t you? Cheating on your girlfriend and not even managing to cover it up properly. If she has any sense she’ll dump you.’

Angus stomped off under Serena’s watchful glare. Bernie didn’t know what to think. Serena commented that she would have better company with a dog. Bernie nodded and agreed that men could be such trouble. She’d emerged from a divorce only 3 years ago and had no wish to be that intimate with a man again.

The next time she saw Serena, it was at a communal lunch. She was dazzled. Bernie shook the extended hand and returned the smile, a secret glimmer in her eyes telling her that she had recognised her. Bernie had no idea that this was the witch that had been mentioned earlier. She hadn’t met one before. She discretely scanned the woman as she chatted with the others. Her dark wavy hair was swishy with strands of silver peeking through, her dress was patterned with splashy poppies and her lips were sinfully red. Rather a standout in this sleepy place. Out of all the villages in the cluster in this area, this was the biggest and the one most in need of some organisation, she was told. She hoped that it didn’t include organising Serena McKinnie. That wasn’t a person you could easily organise. Serena saw her watching and smiled.

‘As you can see, I don’t melt or turn to dust upon entry to a church’ she teased.

Bernie laughed, a glorious honk that charmed Serena to no end. Even the severe dog collar couldn’t take away from the angular handsome face with the strong nose nor that unruly hair. They’d never had a blonde minister before.

‘I was warned about you’ Bernie confessed ‘but I don’t think you’ll give me much trouble.’

‘Depends what you call trouble’ said Ric, munching on a cheese roll. ‘She’s terrible for feeding us baked goods we shouldn’t be stuffing ourselves on.’

‘You’re not celiac, are you?’

‘No.’ Bernie held up her own cheese roll to demonstrate. She was a sucker for mature cheddar and these were delicious.

‘Well it’s not a problem, I can cater to that but it would be a shame to make you ill on your first week.’

‘Problem avoided. You’ll get fed up of me emptying your shop within weeks.’

‘Not at all. I do like an appreciative customer.’

Bernie tried not to give away how much she liked this heretic already. She promised to visit the bakery of wonders soon. Pastries were her weakness and she could eat an entire shelf of them without feeling any ill effects. She was sorely tempted by the pain au chocolates when she did venture in, a little earlier than expected. She had gotten into the habit of eating pastries after a morning run and had no intention of programming out of it. She enjoyed it too much. Serena greeted her with a sly smile, a spot of flour on the sleeve of her emerald green blouse.

‘Good morning. I see you’ve come to harass a shelf of pastries. Which do you want?’

Bernie cast her eye around.

‘Oh…all of them?’

The way that Serena smiled at her made her stomach lurch.

‘How about a lucky dip?’

Bernie nodded and turned around to observe the decor. It was like walking into sunshine. A rattle of the bag brought her back and she fumbled in her purse for change.

‘No need. First time customer, today it’s on the house.’

Bernie stuttered her thanks and jumped outside. The warm bag of sugar smelt incredible and she opened it up to peek inside, stuck her nose in it like a puppy. Cinnamon bun, maple pecan plait and the wonderful pain au chocolate. Serena must have seen her coveting the tray. Silently thanking her, she shoved it into her mouth and chewed. God that was glorious. Having been ordained only 5 years ago, she was still prone to un-clergy-like exclamations. But God had given her this beautiful morning and provided for this breakfast service so really, was it blasphemy? This was a question that would plague her forever, could such good things always be a sin? She turned around, cheeks full of pastry and dark chocolate (hallelujah!) and saw Serena catch her eye through the window. She felt silly but smiled and waved goodbye. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**August 2014**

'You want me to play housekeeper?'

'I can't say hosting is my strong point' Bernie said with a smile. 'But I am expected to hold a meeting every month and I can't say that I know where to start. An untidy mess of cucumber sandwiches won't cut it. I need something much better than that.'

'I can supply almost anything you want. I can even arrange them on pretty plates for a bunch of men who couldn't care less if they were on paper. Why do you want me to stay?'

Bernie looked off to the side a little, bracing herself to say what she wanted. It wasn't something she'd had much practice with.

Serena waited for a moment, then put her out of her misery to exclaim 'oh! You want a wife!'

Bernie's face reddened in a most fetching manner. She took a deep breath and looked up. 'I'd pay you for your time.'

'I bloody well hope so. I charge a standard rate. How many hours are we talking?'

'Two, maybe three…hopefully no more than that.'

Serena tilted her head, thinking it over. It was doable. Bernie waited. She felt like she was asking too much but she really wanted some backup.

'Deal. I won't behave badly if they won't.'

Bernie smiled and nodded. Serena listed off the pastries and sandwiches she would provide.

'Whatever you think is appropriate.'

Serena quizzed her on allergies and intolerances and when she was satisfied with the plan, departed with assurance that Bernie would be known as one of the best hosts in the clergy after this. Bernie certainly hoped so. She would learn that most things that Serena McKinnie set out to achieve, was achieved admirably. The guests, fellow Reverends from other villages were delighted by the high tea set out for them for the new, rather contemporary but cordial member of their group.

Serena was of course, effortlessly charming, joining in on their discussions without rocking the boat. She made Bernie feel like the husband. Bernie secretly watched her over her teacup, she envied the way she made it look easy. Even in her previous life, Bernie had never mastered the art of small talk, quite a bugbear of her ex-husband's. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised that she never had to go to one of those stuffy gatherings again. Maybe Marcus should have married Serena instead, she was more his speed. But then Bernie never would have met her and she couldn't imagine her life without Serena now.


	3. Chapter 3

**November 2014**

Reverend Wolfe was glad when Adrienne McKinnie was dead and buried. Not because she wished her ill but her behaviour had made her furious. She knew it was uncharitable towards an elderly woman with dementia but the cuts and bruises she'd seen on Serena over the past few months had triggered a protective instinct. Serena had passed her injuries off as clumsiness but once some of her associates had witnessed a humiliating attack (Adrienne hated her daughter's refusal to attend church), Bernie was secretly relieved when the stroke that was shadowing Adrienne, finally made its fatal move. Serena had been inconsolable, not being able to recognise her mother in the shell of the person that was left, defending her to the very end. Bernie could only hold her hand and let her cry on her shoulder, wishing that her friend wasn't too proud to confide in her. Laid her down on the sofa and counted up the old scars on Serena's body when she wiped the blood away. Said not one word against Adrienne although she really wished she could. Focused only on Serena's recovery, said nothing about the bottle of wine Serena sometimes consumed in a night. Shiraz was Serena's medication.

Bernie felt like a terrible friend. Felt un-Christian in her relief, a hypocrite standing up in the pulpit leading Adrienne to her final resting place. One more grave to clean for Serena. But at least she was free.


	4. Chapter 4

**May 2015**

Kitchens were most intimate places, Bernie thought, watching Serena put the finishing touches to the high tea. She watched Serena's nimble fingers arrange the last plate and imagined them stroking her skin. Serena caught her eye and smiled, sending a jolt to Bernie's heart. She said nothing. Serena broke up a pain au chocolat and gracefully stuffed some in her mouth. Not sure if she was staring hungrily at the woman or the pastries, Bernie averted her eyes and busied herself.

She felt, rather than heard the whisper of chiffon behind her, the motion of being circled around, the warmth of a hand rest beside her, the other holding a piece of pastry to her lips. Bernie froze, unsure how to proceed. She very much wanted a piece but accepting it in such a way was inappropriate. Serena silently persisted and Bernie knew she'd give in. She opened her mouth and accepted the sweet flaky offering. The chocolate melted in her mouth and she couldn't help emitting the trickle of a sigh. She received another piece and savoured it, her eyes still closed. Serena certainly knew how to play on her weakness but didn't press her advantage.

Last bite to eat and Bernie opened her eyes to watch those deft fingers withdraw. There was a smear of chocolate on the side of her index finger and in a split second, Bernie gently grabbed hold and slowly but daintily licked it off. She heard the chuckling sigh behind her and slowly lowered her prey. She braced herself to look Serena in the eye. She was embarrassed at her behaviour but Serena didn't seem to mind. Her smile implied that she seemed to be enjoying it.

Serena dipped her fingers in the last of the chocolate sauce and leaned forward to press them to Bernie's lips. Bernie knew better than to resist two chocolate dipped fingers. She half drew them into her mouth and licked her way around them with a slight moan. She'd not felt this aroused in an incredibly long time. She looked at the other woman, unable to interpret her expression. Serena wasn't prepared for the electricity that was sparking between them. Something had just changed, an unbearable lightness at having glided so seamlessly through the shimmering veil that had kept them trembling over the threshold of intimacy. They'd come so close to it several times but both had hesitated to cross that border to fear of ruining their friendship.

The doorbell rang just as they started to speak. Serena wiped the drop of chocolate from Bernie's lower lip and dried her hands. Bernie observed the uncharacteristic shy smile aimed at her and decided that now was not the time. With an apologetic nod, she rushed off to answer the door, mind swirling into murky depths.


	5. Chapter 5

**August 2015**

It should have been awkward. But it wasn't. Every glance, every smile, seemed loaded with intention yet they never acted upon it. They steered clear of each other, teasing, tantalising across the gulf. Bernie prayed for this feeling to go away, the subversive thoughts that made her want to do things she'd never done before with this friend of hers. What was worse, was that Serena felt it too. But she was being unusually reticent and they never spoke of what had happened in the kitchen between them. Bernie dreamed of it for nights to come, starting to pant and groan and rub herself furiously at the thought of kissing this woman who had bewitched her heart. A life of a Reverend shouldn't be this difficult, she thought that she was safe in her mostly lifelong asexuality (what a strange word, she'd learned it only a couple of years ago), safe from complicated emotions and relationships. It was so straightforward. But there had been a flutter here and there, some lustful thoughts hesitatingly creeping in and taking root, like tentacles. That drunken kiss with Alex had stirred feelings in her that she never thought she'd have and now she was in trouble.

'If I'd known about you, we would have stayed just friends' her ex-husband said. It had taken him years to understand that it wasn't him, just the thought of a him that was the problem with his ex-wife's libido. They were finally at the stage where they could joke about how miracles did exist; their children were proof of that. He had finally run his bitterness into the ground, the anger he'd felt that his wife had been so ungrateful for his care and attention after the incident, had finally ebbed away.

'Believe me, if  _I'd_  known, this would have been much easier' she said.

'You've felt like this before?' He probed gently. This was unchartered territory but once he'd seen the hesitant spark in her eyes, he was sure that there was something brewing behind the scenes. The pastries were excellent, Bernie's crush was a fine choice indeed.

'Not like this.'

'Have you…?'

The question hung heavy between them. As a last resort he was willing to think that she'd cheated in their marriage, reasonable excuse enough for an uninterested wife, found it hard to believe that she was not inclined to.

'Yes. A couple of years ago. We were drunk, she was lovely. We kissed.'

'But?'

'But it was a shock to me. I didn't think a kiss could make me feel that way.'

She didn't elaborate on the above the waist touching; Alex's smooth, soft skin under her questing fingertips and the tender but urgent kisses. He could guess from her blush.

'And this woman. Do you want to kiss her?'

She played with her mug, tilting her coffee this way and that. She couldn't meet his eyes but she wasn't going to lie and he was finally in a place to understand.

'Very much so.'

'Is it because she's not a Christian that you're hesitating?'

He'd heard of Serena's reputation.

'No. I think that's the least of the problem.'

He asked her one more question as he left.

'Are you at least happy? With the vocation you've chosen?'

She looked at him and smiled, a soft happy smile.

'Oh yes.'

'Have you forgiven me yet for making you choose me over your career back then?'

'Yes. Because now I know that wasn't God's plan for me. I couldn't have known it then but I'm thankful it's happened this way.'

He came over to kiss her head affectionately. He had thought his ex-wife had gone insane to decide to devote her life to Jesus, he feared that she would become narrow minded and preachy but she had unexpectedly blossomed, had become warmer and more open hearted, more willing to let down her defences. There was something in this path that had given her peace of mind and she was now more secure in herself. He had endlessly wished that it could have come about in a different way where he could share it but this was as good as it was going to get. They had become better friends than ever before and they were both grateful for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**January 2016**

Sometimes Serena drank too much. Bernie hated checking on her but sometimes it was necessary. What good of a friend was she if she didn't? She didn't like this depressive side of Serena, so quick to empty a bottle only to end up sad and depressed. When the crowd was gone and she'd stopped needing to use wine as an excuse for socialising, she seemed to melt into a puddle of melancholy, punctuated with outbursts of being wonderfully fun. Their first, real fight was explosive, Bernie trying to keep the peace but eventually losing her temper when Serena snapped at her. Serena was her own worst enemy and Bernie hated how she refused to acknowledge that.

When the offer came, to be part of a community project that would strengthen her skills in the long run, Bernie agonised over her decision. She asked if she could come back to here, this cosy place of stability and was told that if she wished it, she could. She asked for more time to decide.

Serena's latest drunken destructive episode had made her decision for her. This time she'd become violent, an echo of her mother, inflicted on some pot plants but it was unacceptable.

'I can't keep putting you back together if you won't let me' she told her, tenderly holding her face in her hands. Serena could say nothing, just looked at her like a wounded Bambi. Bernie's heart had told her that it was now or never.

She told them she would do it and packed her bags by the end of the week. Her replacement was a dour man who eyed pastries with suspicion. Serena withdrew from village life for a while, at first trying to block it out with excessive drinking, the only way she knew how but after an ill-advised one-night stand where she woke up with bruises, knew it was time to change. She had driven Bernie away. She chastised herself for so many months afterwards, each season barely lessening the sting of Bernie's departure, still biting into her heart. It had been hard to resist the wine, only allowing herself two a week but after a few false starts, she painstakingly persisted because she needed a clearer head. She had been lulled into a false sense of security with Bernie, the only person in her life who had accepted her as she was. She had never felt so much at home with anyone as with her. Too late to realise what a good thing she had until it was gone.

_McKinnie, you stupid fool._


	7. Chapter 7

**September 2016**

Bernie felt her heart thud against her chest as she walked into the church she hadn't seen in so long, the welcoming embrace of St Elfriede's. Just in time for the harvest festival. She hadn't seen Serena anywhere this week. All she'd thought about in her spare moments was Serena. She still held out hope that she'd see her.

Just not in the vestry, legs propped up on the table, calmly waiting for the resuming Reverend to return from her first Sunday sermon back. Bernie had no idea how she'd sneaked in undetected, but it was a most welcome sight. She dropped her book on the table and softly exclaimed 'oh!'

There was a little more moonlight nestled here and there in Serena's hair but it was still delectably swishy, her welcoming dress was the poppy print and her smile was deviously wonderful.

'You're back.'

Bernie smiled tremulously. Serena swung her legs down and rose to greet her.

'I hoped you'd come back. I missed you.'

Bernie could hardly believe her ears.

'What did you say?'

'I missed you.'

It was as if the world had ceased to exist beyond the room. But no matter how much their eyes told each other the dawning truth, neither of them would spell it out in words. Not yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**October 2016**

Bernie was never very good on the phone. Her nerve tended to fail her. But WhatsApp messaging didn't seem the right way to do it. She pressed the button and waited, listening to the echo of the ring. She'd just given up hope when it finally got through and Serena's voice welcomed her over the phoneline.

'I want to see you.'

To her ears, she sounded like she was pleading for attention, for Serena to notice her. She could hear Serena's silence, picture her furrowed eyebrows. Serena did that a lot.

'You can see me anytime you like. You saw me this morning.'

Bernie could still remember the taste of the brown sugar sticking to her lips, the perfect morning pastry. She'd missed this. When she'd first arrived, she would have been happy with this. But now that she was back, feeling renewed, more confident than ever and she decided that she couldn't settle for just this anymore.

'I  _need_  to see you.'

Serena picked up on the tone and took no longer than a few seconds to decide what she wanted.

'Dinner?'

Bernie still couldn't get used to being so direct in such an intimate situation.

'Dinner' she agreed. 'At mine?'

Serena's answering 'ok' was so soft, Bernie almost missed it.

'Come round whenever.'

They'd find out when whenever would be, later on that evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**October 2016**

Bernie answered the door in a rush, not caring about how she eager she looked. Serena looked positively dangerous in the dimming light, smile on fire, long black dress and clutching a bottle of red wine. Shiraz, naturally.

'You said whenever.'

It was 5pm. Whenever was perfect.

'Whenever's a great time.'

It didn't feel awkward. Not when Serena strode past and plonked the bottle on the kitchen table. She knew that was where Bernie ate her meals. Not even when she saw what was for dinner, having come just at the right time that Bernie had slid the cheese toasties onto a plate. Worcester sauce grilled right in, just the way they liked it. Bernie wasn't much of a cook, existing on anything on offer when she remembered to eat so Serena appreciated that she'd made hot food that wasn't pot noodle.

'Just what I wanted.'

They looked at each other a little too long, a little too intently, a little too quietly. Without thinking, one leaned forward and met the others one's lips. Bernie heard a soft exclamation but she didn't draw back because neither of them let go. Didn't want to until the front door opened and her son crashed in. They leapt apart at the sound of his heavy tread and turned around to meet the resident gate crasher of the vicarage. Tall, dark and handsome, Cam had been setting a few hearts aflutter in the village for the last few days. He greeted his mum and her guest with enthusiasm and asked her if it was alright to bring his friends over for the evening. Trying not to seem flustered, Bernie looked at Serena, as if asking her opinion. Serena nodded and reminded her that they could eat and go.

'Great.' Cam bounded into the living room and started setting up.

'I don't need to tell you that you're welcome to come back to mine.'

They sat down and leaned towards each other, ate their meal with their fingers and drank some wine. Bernie tilted her head to read the label and was surprised to see that it was Rioja, even more surprised when Serena refused a second glass.

'I'm working on it' she explained.

Bernie gladly nodded, no explanation needed. She hadn't expected Serena to try and turn her weakness around anytime soon and was pleasantly surprised that she was not letting temptation get the better of her like it tended to do. She knew Serena had to work hard to battle her desire to indulge to the point of self-destruction.

Serena's leg nudged hers, raised eyebrows telling Bernie to pack a few essentials and run once the young adults arrived. 3 minutes later, she did just that.

Serena's house was cosy and warm, something Bernie appreciated whenever she went there. The food from her kitchen was also marvellous, something else she greatly enjoyed. But this time she was visiting for a more clandestine reason.

They got as far as being entangled on the sofa in the living room. It had been a while since either of them had used a sofa for anything less than respectable purposes. They were content to kiss for as long as possible, melting into each other in a warm haze. Bernie's fingers stole to the buttons in front of her but refrained. Her body was trembling but her eyes signalled her wish to carry on. Serena sought to make her at ease, unbuttoning a couple of them herself. When Bernie still didn't make a move, she found deft fingers slowly unbuttoning her own shirt. With each swish of material being peeled away, Bernie breathed deeper, focusing on her own pleasure and shutting out any feelings of uncertainty and discomfort. She'd not done this in broad daylight for many years now and her shyness was creeping back, threatening to disable her.

She let her eyes flutter shut, felt the shirt slip down her shoulders, her bra gently snapped off and removed and she felt lighter than ever. Until she sensed hesitation. She opened her eyes to see Serena studying her chest. Not looking at the small triangular breasts and delectably full nipples but inbetween them. Bernie glanced down. Ah. That. The evidence of the incident. July, 2005. The impact of the blast while walking alongside a bus 30 as it exploded; lying in the dust and blood of her fellow misfortunates, head fuzzy, blacking out and waiting to die. Open heart surgery and weeks of painful recuperation followed, her job lost, her life as she knew it had changed.  _She_  had changed.

Bernie grabbed her shirt and pulled it up her shoulder, over her chest and that treacherous beating heart that seemed to almost explode. Of all the moments to remember, now was not it. But Serena asked no questions, just touched her fingers to the back of Bernie's hand and waited. Bernie breathed deeply until she could feel the panic ebbing away and let her hand slide away, shaking free of the fabric. Serena said nothing, just wordlessly urged her companion onto the cushions. Skating her fingers over the scar on Bernie's neck, over her collarbones, her gentle touch soothed Bernie and her heart slowed down to a pleasurable hum.

 _My my, what scars are concealed by the dog collar_  thought Serena as she observed the map of Bernie's body. Her fingers traced over the pink line bisecting the Reverend's chest and she leaned closer to press her lips to it. Some of it was smooth, some a little more raised and jagged. Each sharp cry Bernie uttered was soothed by her touch. She then paid attention to the ready and willing nipples hardening in the cool air. Cupping each breast, she kissed every inch of skin insistently, her own pleasure heightening as Bernie bucked and groaned under her. She'd never done this before but she was very good at guessing her way around a situation. The skirt was next. Serena unzipped and slipped it down, revealing a pair of shapely legs, feeling as if she were the prince undressing the little mermaid. She laid it over the back of the sofa with the rest of the clothes, played with the rest of the buttons on her dress. Bernie had already glimpsed what lay under and was anxiously awaiting to see more. It didn't disappoint. A simple slow strip later and most of Serena's bare body was finally revealed to her. She wasted no time in snapping off her own bra to encourage Bernie to be bold, to run her hands up Serena's side and tentatively cup the unfamiliar breasts; larger, rounder, to finger the delicate nipples. They revelled in the freedom of no expectations. They were middle aged women with pooched bellies and stretchmarks from bearing their children and being exposed in the light had tossed aside any qualms they might have had. Serena noted the neat cesarean scar and the constellation of moles over Bernie's body, some in precariously naughty places while her companion in turn ran enquiring fingers over the indented scar lining Serena's sturdy left thigh, observed a tantalising scatter of freckles here and there, said nothing about the vicious ring marks seared into the back of her shoulders and neck. Neither had had the chance to really examine a body in recent years, using the darkness of night for a quickie or a convenient means to an end.

Bernie was carefully laid down and she let herself relax into the cushions, letting her eyes close in supplication, growling in satisfaction when Serena started gently kneading her scalp, running her fingers through the blonde silk with intent, lightly scratching her scalp and tugging to quicken the other woman's breath, making her emit an occasional anguished sigh. Her nipples tingled and shivers of pleasure tiptoed up and down her arched spine. After a while the most unusual feeling had overtaken her, a sudden wetness that had surprised her. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened, hadn't realised that her body could produce that arousal just with touch. It made her tremble with anticipation.

'How long have you wanted a woman in your bed?'

Serena's question made her heart race. She opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with her companion. She would soon learn that Serena kept someone's attention effectively that way, kept the connection intense. She thought about her answer.

'I can't pinpoint the moment when I knew. There were no obvious signals but one day, I suddenly realised. I've always felt that something was missing, why my feelings for Marcus didn't make sense. Why I never felt what everyone told me I would feel with him.'

Bernie realised that she was starting to agitatedly talk with her hands but Serena didn't stop her. She needed to talk and for someone to listen.

'It was an unnerving realisation. I prayed about it for such a long time that I thought it was possible to banish it. It was a terrifying feeling, longing and lust kept creeping up on me when it never had before and I didn't know how to handle it. I felt out of control. I kissed a woman in a pub and it was like my world had exploded. I'd suspected but I hadn't felt like it was real until then. It was marvellous and awful at the same time.'

Bernie stopped and took a breath. Serena was smiling tenderly at her and brushed her fingers up and down her neck. It was such a relief to confess that she slumped back into the pillows, drained of energy.

'One day you'll tell me about all of your scars. And I'll tell you about mine. But not right now.'

She stopped Bernie from talking by following a trail with her mouth, down to more sensitive areas. Tracing the swollen seam with her finger, running it down and following it with her lips. Kissed every inch that she could find. Psyching herself to take the next step, feeling the other woman's pulse flutter under her fingertips. Lips still pressed to the tender skin, she slowly opened her mouth and darted her tongue out to taste, earning a quick groan from above. She slowly carried on licking with the flat of her tongue, running it along the folds and rolling that sensitive nub up and down. She liked the musky scent and she liked the tang on her tongue. This was going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**January 2017**

Their first night together as a co-habiting couple. They fell asleep early, fingers entwined, comfortable in their new bed. Serena possessed the secret to eternal comfort, making it difficult to rise and shine every morning.

'Memory foam mattress. There's nothing better' she informed Bernie while the latter was testing it out. It wasn't the only trick up her sleeve. Separate duvets (oh joy!) and the heavenly placement of a pillow under her back and hips made Bernie enjoy dozing off even more. Sleep used to be unnerving, fitful and troubling. Now it felt so much easier. She'd never felt so refreshed.

Right now, she was feeling very horny, her hips propped up by those ever so useful pillows (Serena had so many tricks up her sleeve) with the woman in question laid out inbetween her thighs, relentlessly but gently assaulting her most sensitive spots with her tongue. Bernie had never had so much sex before. Ever since that first Friday night, they'd been sneaking off and making time for each other in a way neither of them had done for any of their previous lovers. Bernie had never been eaten out perched on the rim of the bathtub before but she could become accustomed to it if she ambushed a bathing Serena a bit more.

She couldn't wait long after that first morning to reciprocate, dying to have her first real taste of a woman. It was thrilling to lower her head and bury her tongue in the most intimate place she'd never even seen on herself. She licked and sucked slowly, then ferociously, her instincts taking over quicker than she'd thought. Serena's fingers tangled in her hair made her shudder and moan more than she realised she was capable of, halfway matching her companion. It had been quite a lesson and Bernie was nothing but a diligent learner.

It didn't feel awkward to meet Serena in the kitchen, sipping coffee in their dressing gowns before dawn broke and their working days started. To kiss goodbye at the door. It felt natural, like it was meant to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**March 2017**

Bernie was getting used to sleeping alongside someone again. Serena snuffled and shuffled a lot, something that could annoy Bernie but it didn't. There were times where she accidently whacked Serena in the face with a misguided arm throw. She didn't hold it against her. And there were times where one of them needed extra attention that just couldn't wait.

Serena rolled over and rubbed her cheek against Bernie's with a grumbling purr.

'What do you want?' Bernie whispered lovingly. She tried to gauge the desire and ran her hand down Serena's neck, past her shoulders and to her breast. Serena moaned sharply, her eyes still closed. Bernie thought it must be the same thing that had afflicted her the other night. Her nipples had been aching so badly that Serena had taken the initiative of alleviating them with her tongue. Gently licking and sucking, it took a while until the sensation was soothed. It was wonderful. Bernie tried her hand at it herself, massaging each nipple with broad laps and licks, stopping when she sucked too hard and Serena cried out.

'Sorry' she whispered. She lowered her head again, one thumb stroking Serena's neck, one hand lightly cupping between Serena's legs. They'd woken up like that once much to Bernie's intense embarrassment, but Serena reassured her how much she didn't mind. Finding ways for Bernie to relax and enjoy the moment was becoming quite a hobby for her lover. Sometimes it took a bit of shocking. Bernie pretended she didn't appreciate it when a rogue hand slipped down her shirt while she was writing sermons and tried half-heartedly lecturing Serena on not distracting her. It didn't always end well for the sermon.

Serena moaned sleepily, surrendering to that delightful touch. Bernie was becoming well versed in how she liked to be made love to and was even coming up with tricks of her own. She was catching up in confidence and Serena loved drawing that out from her.


	12. Chapter 12

**April 2017**

'Bernie, there's a hole in your jeans.'

There was but only a small one on the hem. Trust Serena to notice it. Since Bernie had asked her to move in, she noticed a lot.

'You can't go around looking like that. You need to be presentable.'

Serena picked over her wardrobe, tutting at the trusty black dress that had been worn to tatters for the past 3 years.

'It's my Sunday dress' Bernie grumbled defensively. Sundays were for skirts and heels.

'Time to get rid. You need a whole lot more than this dismal lot' Serena flapped a hand at the meagre options.

Bernie's look of dismay was comical.

'At least get a new Sunday dress. In a colour.'

Bernie conceded that a new dress would be a good idea. Shopping with Serena was no easy task. But the end result was worth it. Several hundred pounds spent later and she was kitted out better than she ever had been in her life. She replaced her threadbare shirts and discovered that light blue looked excellent on her. Finally, her entire underwear drawer was replenished. Bernie did feel well looked after.

'You need to treat yourself' Serena informed her.

'Lucky I have you here to remind me.'

Bernie had no idea that a dark cranberry shade could look so good on her but that pencil dress made her feel fantastic every Sunday. Each time she wore it to stand up at the pulpit, she felt it to be her armour. It seemed trivial but it made all the difference, as did so much that had changed over the weeks.

'So, how is it going?'

The village had caught on that the returning Reverend had contentedly settled down with a witch and the gossip had never been more interesting. Not only was their clergy a woman, which they'd never had before but a lesbian one at that. And with the baker, of all women, a notorious man eater. Who'd have known that she'd turn out to be the ideal partner?

'I still can't believe this is our life' Bernie confessed, warming her hands on her mug. Ric grinned and tucked into more pastries.

'I come back home to find meals always available' she marvelled.

'Who would have known it, she keeps you fed and watered.'

'I've never slept so well in my life. I've never had such...well, you know.'

Rich laughed at the sudden blush on Bernie's face, her surprised glance to the side. She wasn't used to talking about her private life.

'I just…feel so spoiled.'

'Enjoy it. Bad luck to all those men who threw that chance away with her. You deserve it so much more.'

'Damn right she does.' Serena appeared in the doorway, coming to claim her hot drink. Ric saw the adoring glance between them and raised his eyebrows. Seeing them together, they did make a wonderful couple. It was rude to speculate but he was sure that they were dynamite in bed together. He wasn't wrong.


End file.
